What It Was
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Sequel to What it is and What it might be. Everyone’s waking up, only a little later then they had planned. 25 years late! Come watch how everything has turned out, and what’s happening to our favorite people! Rated M for now. Man on Man, no like no read


I don't own Harry Potter, if I did no parents would ever read it to there young again, trust me.

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : Remus/Harry/Sirius, Ron/Severus

**Summery** : Sequel to What it is and What it might be. Everyone's waking up, only a little later then they had planned. 25 years late! Come watch how everything has turned out, and what's happening to our favorite people!

**_What It Was _**

_Chapter 1_:

_Ron's Pov_

I wake up to Harry calling for us all. I sigh and wonder what the twins did now. I roll over and see that Severus had slept in the den tonight. I think I knew that was going to happen all along. After all, I had to keep what happened to Emily to myself when I knew he would want to know. Still we're going to have to deal with it sooner or later. I know he's not mad enough to leave me. Not after all we've been through together. That, and he's a bit possessive.

So I groan and get up to see what Harry is yelling about. I grab the closest piece of clothing next to me, Severus robe, and put it on before going into the dimly lit hall. I look up and see Severus wearing my robe and laugh. A small smile comes to his face before he comes closer, pulling me in for a quick kiss.

"We need to talk. First let's see what trouble the twins caused now." Severus says quietly.

I nod and follow him down the stairs as Sirius and Remus start to descend to our landing so that they could come down with us. Remus nods his good morning while Sirius whines a bit at be woken so early after everything that had happened last night.

I could tell already; they were back together. Then again, one mistake that brings life seems so small compared to the big one that took life.

"Were coming, were coming!" I call out when I hear Harry call for us all again. Really it couldn't be all that bad. I come into the landing area and walk into the front room that was really a study/office room. We each have a den on our landing, so we barely use the front room unless guess were over. The minute I looked up I knew what the problem was. Standing there were two people. Two very strange people.

"Harry, honey, you should have said you had guests coming over. We're all a bit under dressed here." Sirius said, not really caring that he was mostly naked with only his boxers on. After all, Remus's boxers were shorter then his own. I rolled my eyes; of course Sirius would think that they were guests.

"I have no fucking clue who they are! They were there when I woke up! Who are you and how in the hell did you get into our house?!" Harry demanded, directing the last part to the two people still standing there gaping at us all.

The guy seemed to snap out of his shock first because he was the first to talk. " I'm Kale, this is Kasey. How are you all alive?? When I opened the door it took a good ten minutes for all the gasses to leak out. Who are you?! And what the hell are you doing with a mansion in the Amazon Forest?!" Kale demanded right back. He wasn't stupid; with the gases filling the house they should all have been dead.

"Gases, what do you mean gases?!" I asked getting a bit panicked. I had sealed the door myself. I know it was shut right, so what was he talking about?! I was about to say that they were both demented and that we should just obliviate them right there and continue with our day when Remus dropped to his knees grabbing his stomach and whimpered in pain.

"Remus what's wrong baby?" Sirius and Harry asked at once as they both dropped to their knees next to him.

"Sirius, it's the baby. Something's not right!" He cried out in pain before he passed out. Harry caught him before he hit the floor.

Harry picked him up in his arms and carried him to the fire place, grabbed a bit of the  
green powder out of the vase, and called out Hogwarts as green flames encased him and Remus. Sirius wasted no time in following, nor did I. Which left Severus to deal with the to muggles.

TBC…

I hope you liked it so far. I know it's a bit short, but I promise this chapter is needed to make the next chapter flow into the fic nicely. So go on and Review, seeing as by this point you already read the thing! Thanks for the idea's Cagholino! I'm glad you liked the fic enough that you reviewed and got me to finally write the last part my What it… universe. Remember  
people REVIEW!


End file.
